1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel and an LCD panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing an LCD panel and a LCD panel having an improved productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a typical LCD device displays a picture via a method for controlling light transmittance by applying a voltage to electrodes to generate an electromagnetic field across a layer of liquid crystal material. According to a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, which is one type of vertical alignment (“VA”) mode for a LCD device, liquid crystal compounds are arranged in different directions by a patterned transparent electrode to form a liquid crystal domain, thereby increasing the viewing angle of the LCD device.
Recently, a method of pretilting a portion of the liquid crystal compounds by using a light reactive monomer, which has similar characteristics to light reactive monomers typically used in conventional liquid crystal compounds and which is called a reactive mesogen (“RM”), is used for improving the alignment reliability of the liquid crystal compounds. In a process for manufacturing the LCD device, when the RM is not cured and remains in the liquid crystal layer, afterimages may occur in the LCD device, thereby deteriorating the display quality. To address this problem, the energy provided to, or the exposure time of a curing process for, the light reactive monomer may be increased. In addition, the curing time for the RM may be decreased when using a RM having a high light reaction speed.
However, when the energy provided to the curing process is increased by increasing the illumination intensity of a light source, power consumption and manufacturing costs associated with the LCD may also increase. Furthermore, the display quality may deteriorate as the liquid crystal compounds and/or the alignment film may be damaged by the increased illumination intensity. Moreover, when the exposure time is increased, productivity may deteriorate as the time required for the manufacturing process of the LCD device is increased. The curing time for the RM may be decreased by using a RM having a high light reaction speed. However, exposure stains may be generated by partial curing of the RM when the RM is loaded.